The Panther and the Wren
by lovinRayne
Summary: Sam didn't lie. Did he tell the entire truth? Absolutely not, but that was his prerogative. Besides, things were going incredibly fast. The world was pretty much falling apart. He didn't really have time to go through his entire family history. Now though…that's kind of coming back to bite him in the ass. Well, he's a warrior. He can handle it. Full Sum inside! {TChallaxOC}{WOCOC}
1. Chapter 1

**The Summary: When Sam agreed to help Steve out, he left everything behind. When he joined the Avengers and went hunting the country for James Barnes, he went ghost. When shit hit the fan and he became an international fugitive, well-there was only one person he could call for help. Only one person knows they exist and promised to help protect them. What happens when they're taken. What happens when they're leverage for the accords? Whose ass does Sam have to kick and why the fuck is the King of Fucking Wakanda staring at his baby sister? Goddamit, these kids were going to be the death of him**.

The Prologue: Leaving

"Sam, what're you doing?" The sigh that heaved from his throat was telling. She didn't like it at all.

"I'm going to help a friend. You'll be fine. I should only be a few days."

"You're fighting." It wasn't a question. No, she knew when a battle was taking place. Always knew when a war was brewing. It was her gift. Her curse.

"It's complicated. A friend of mine needs help. It's important."

"Is this pasty frozone who showed up at the VA? He's trouble." She leaned against the door, glancing out the window at the car. "No matter how cute his ass is."

God, why him?

"You'll be fine, Princess. You and Kai can handle yourselves alone for a couple days."

She was silent as he packed the last of his weapons. They were on the way to picking up the wings when he mentioned a few more guns and things he'd need. So he'd stop by the gym he frequented- well, owned.

"You promise to come back, right?" Her voice made Sam stop and, for the first time since had come by, he turned to face his little sister.

"When have I not come back?" Sam tried to joke, anything to pull a smile from her and get that pathetically heartbreaking look from her face.

"First time for everything." She mumbled, instead.

"Princess, I promise you. I'm coming back. Gimme a week tops. Then you can torment me about my friend choices, alright? Help Kai take care of the gym for me and don't burn a goddamn thing down, you hear me?"

His sister stared at him and she sighed, shaking her head. "Battle's bigger than you think, Sam. Don't get yourself killed or worse…exiled." And she disappeared back down the steps. She had a women's self-defense class to teach.

Sam sighed. These kids were going to be the death of him. He was sure the feeling was mutual.

Hi there!

I'm Kae! I know this is short, I promise this is just to get it out there. I'm so excited to be stepping into my fave fandom to write and I hope you guys are down to ride with me for a bit. On my bio I have a schedule of my stories as well as what's up coming, I figure it's better to do it that way then make AN chapters OTL

Tell me what you think, I love feedback!

Besos!


	2. Horrific Circumstances

"You have to understand. You and your…team has put me in an uncomfortable situation and, frankly, I don't like it."

Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes a bit as Ross droned on and on, leaning in his chair and reaching for his cup of coffee. They were on day 6 of consecutively trying to amend the accords after the fanfare of their escape died down, which meant they were on day 9 of Tony not sleeping and he wasn't happy. He was tired of secrets and distance. He wanted them home. Wanted his family home.

"We really don't care that much. Not like we have other things to do." Tony griped, "Let's get this done. We're not re-negotiating. We told you what we want."

"Well Mr. Stark, people in hell want Ice water, let me know when it starts to rain there though." Ross answered, smoothing his hands over his suit.

"This would go a lot smoother if you weren't convinced that the accords were perfectly fine as is now." Steve answered, his jaw set. "People have lost a lot and will be attacked over the publication of the mutant registration."

Ross couldn't help but chuckle, "All of us have, Captain Rogers. People with enhanced capabilities need to be regulated. Controlled. We've had the highest spike in enhanced attacks and accidents then we've seen in decades.

"You're not going to mention it's spiked because people are dragging people out into the streets at night if they're suspected mutants?" Tony couldn't help but shoot back. He noticed how the fugitive team had quieted, their eyes trained on ground. As soon as Steve's refusal to sign the accords got out, the entire country split, world really. Those who thought exactly Ross and those who took the blame. The images of people, children being dragged out of homes and beaten…some killed while their loved ones watched helplessly would forever be burned into their minds but that's what they were fighting for. No one deserved to be outed like that.

"Good people are dying because of your stupid attempt at rules." Tony rolled his eyes as he spoke. "Well, if they're as good as you say, they could get government protection. They wouldn't be living underground. Off the radar. Dangerous."

It was Ross's turn to notice, he couldn't help but smirk a bit as Sam and Tony glanced away from the screen. Checkmate. "Hit a nerve, did I? That wouldn't be because you've been aiding fugitives…again."

Tony huffed, leaning comfortably into his seat. "That couldn't be proven the first time now why would you think you could prove it again, hm?" But his grin dropped as soon as the screen changed.

First it flickered black then split to show two separate cells. The first held a boy, Tony knew for a fact that he was only 21, pacing and obviously irritated. Everytime he stepped to close to the cell door, an electric current shot through him but he wasn't affected. No. Instead, the young woman on the other side was. She screamed hoarsely, scrambling further into the corner of the dark cell and burying her head into her knees. Even from the footage, it was obvious she was shaking. Suddenly, her eyes shot to the camera, scarily familiar and filled with Agony.

"No…" Sam breathed, his eyes wide in shock.

"What the hell is this?" Tony snapped, now fully awake and scrambling to pull up his holoscreens.

Ross chuckled, "We found them in Trenton, New Jersey. Completely off radar, both of them were declared stillborns at birth. Can you believe that? These are the types of people the accords are for. They're dangerous criminals."

"They're kids, Ross." Steve shot back, his own anger seething.

Ross chuckled again, giving a disgusting smirk that made even T'Challa's skin crawl. "They're dangerous kids. Until we can find out who they are, we'll continue to interrogate them."

"You're torturing them." Tony snarled, finally focusing on the screen again. The girl screamed again, her eyes rolling back and they all winced as the back of her head thudded against the wall.

"There's no such thing as torture in international waters. You have 24 hours to sign the accords or they, and plenty more like them, will be rounded up." The screen cut out, flicking back to the two halves of the shattered team.

"Tony, you didn't."

"No, No. I wouldn't. I know you hate me but, god, have a little faith there was a check-in at the beginning of the month. No alarms in the house have been tripped." Tony rambled on, his stomach twisting in knots.

"Where the fuck were the cameras?" Sam snapped, everyone but Sam aware of how Tony froze and glared back at him through the screen.

"Your sister found them, ripped them apart, then used them to make a robot to do the dishes." The team from both sides had watched as Tony typed and Sam seethed.

"Sam, what's going on? You know those kids?" Steve asked, his brow furrowing. He was just as angry over seeing such young children get tortured as the rest of the team but he could easily tell there was something else about them that was setting Sam off.

"They're his siblings." Nat offered as if obvious but, in reality, she didn't know. That irked her.

"Sam, I promise you. I have a check-in log for two weeks ago. As scheduled."

"Siblings." Steve repeated with a small frown, for as long as he'd known and loved the man- he had only mentioned Sarah and none of those kids looked like the woman he had introduced him to.

"Sam are-"

"You sure this isn't a Hydra brainwash type thing." Clint piped up, arching a brow at Nat through the screen because neither of them had read of this in his files and Sam's files had been dragged through with a fine tooth comb.

"Ari and Kai have been under the radar for years." Tony provided, "When you all went rogue, he asked if I could watch them. I said no. Then he made Rhodey ask." Tony finished in a grumble.

"I'm going to get them-"

" Wait, This could be a trap-" Steve started.

"Of course it's fucking trap." Sam snapped and Steve jolted a bit in shock. Sam was usually calm and collected. He didn't get angry often, if at all. To hear the edge in his voice, his stance to tense.

"Samuel, calm down." Came T'Challa's smooth wisdom. "We will get them back. Alive. But you cannot go in there blinded by anger." That got The Falcon to stop and breathe, his shoulders slowly loosening.

"We have no idea where they actually are." Clint pointed out.

"Ton-"

"Activating their tracking chips."

Steve shuddered, "You put tracking chips in his siblings."

Tony frowned, "Absolutely not! Sam did."

"Our father did." Sam corrected, he raised his arm and pushed his sleeve up to reveal a small incision mark that he said was from a biopsy he had done. "Sam." Steve stood, his eyes searching the man's and he pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "We'll bring them home. Tell me what to do to help." Sam was quiet a moment, "We're getting the soldier out." He answered, already turning away and heading to the labs. "Are you sure that's a good idea. They haven't gotten him re-programmed." Nat pointed out, crossing her arms.

"That's what I'm fucking counting on." Sam answered.

Steve sighed heavily as he walked by before glancing back to the screen. Tony gave solemn nod. The Team was getting back together.

Unfortunately, under horrific circumstances.

Hi my Loves!

Chapter One is here! I'm so excited for this one. Please let me know what you think! I would love to hear feedback. As Always, there's a schedule of what will be updated/ posted in my profile. As Well as links to important things like What people look like and such!

Besos!


	3. The Kids Aren't Alright

The Kids Aren't Alright

TW: MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT/RAPE FROM PERPS VIEW

TW:Torture

Kaison Nathaniel Wilson

Steve had tried again to protest, to assure him that they had enough manpower without bothering Bucky but Sam would be damned. At that moment, he didn't care about Steve's feelings or even of Bucky's.

His baby brother and sister had been dragged into this world because of him, because he had agreed to help Steve look for Bucky.

Had found Bucky and had fought like hell to keep Bucky free.

Had lost his family in the process.

Bucky could afford to give up some comfort for him. He could work to get them out. Least that's what he was muttering as the man thawed. It had made Clint crack a grin.

The entire flight, Sam had been scarily still-robotic in a way Steve had never seen. It wasn't until they got to the first exam room door, Natasha and Clint had taken out every potential combatant on the way with the ease of old partners, that Sam's reverie darkened more when they heard a croaky voice pipe up.

"You sure you don't wanna buy me din-" The snark was cut off by a shrill scream, Sam flinching as if jolted.

"I need your gun."

It was the first sentence Sam had spoken to Bucky since he had been thawed. Bucky frowned and shook his head. He had been debriefed on the plane and guilt completely tore at him but this was his element. Getting them out quietly should be a breeze based off the security Nat and Clint told him about.

"I can go in and-" Bucky started but Sam sighed hard, snatching the gun out of Bucky's shocked hands and kicking the door in one smooth motion. It didn't take long, three headshots then a lovely spray of bullets to the one guard in the room (Amateurs) as Sam headed towards the boy's heaving body.

"Wake up for me, Kiddo." He murmured, gently slapping his cheek. The boy's body heaved, shaking but his eyes soon fluttered open.

"S-Sammy." He rasped out and it made Sam smile brokenly.

"Told you brats not to miss curfew." He finally stopped shooting, well, Bucky took the gun from his hand, and Steve helped him lower the chains from the wall. Sam helping to support the boy's body as he struggled to shake the spasms off from the electric prod.

"T-They found out about t-the link." Kai rasped out, leaning heavily into Sam. "Ari, she-" He inhaled shakily and Sam had to remind him to breathe as he checked his little brother's pulse. "She cut it." Sam froze, his fingers cupping Kai's face to check his pupils when he said that.

"Kai…now's not the time to joke about-"

"They tortured her first. I was trying to help her out but she-she cut it. Trying to keep me safe."

It was Sam's turn to inhale shakily, dragging a hand over his hair. "We'll find her, Alright? They can't take her out of here. Ruins the whole purpose." Sam and Steve helped the boy up, Sam's arm around his waist in case he fell but he was otherwise limping on his own. "Let's get you on the medivac first." Sam murmured but Kai shook his head, side stepping him a bit.

"We need to find her first. Don't know what state she's in. And she hates you. She'll kill you at first sight if I'm not there." Sam winced but had to agree to that but demanded Kai stay between him and Steve, Nat and Clint flanking the rear and front and eliminating the potential threats. They crossed silently over the hall, hitting the bottom floor just as the door was thrown open. Bucky reacted first, his gun drawn and trigger pulled but the bullet completely shattered in mid-air. "Kai!"

Ariella Naomi Wilson

Ari whimpered, dragging her fingers through matted hair. She could barely focus on the few feet in front of her as more pain pulsed through her body from Kai's but she kept pacing, her hand along the wall to keep her steady. She had cut the link, all of it. Had to. They couldn't know about it otherwise, they'd use her to hurt him and she…she couldn't handle that idea.

"The bitch is awake." One of the guards announced, chuckling when he banged on the bars and she flinched. "Think Ross'll give us another go with her." He asked, licking his lips. Nothing was illegal in international waters. "Not like it matters. Couldn't get her to break." One grunted, slamming his hands against the bars and smirking when she flinched again.

"Surprised she's still awake. Put the boy on the prod but she's not spazzing like before." One spoke up, annoyed and disappointed and slapped the other's chest. "Never had a bitch until she's spasming around your dick." They laughed and Ari had to swallow back her own nausea.

"Sorry I missed it. Maybe next time.'

"Yeah, Next time."

Ari's eyes shot up when she heard a familiar voice, her lower lip caught between her teeth when she then saw the laser blast the first guy's head off then another was thrown to the ground.

"Ari…" The suit's face plate slid back and Ari couldn't help but sob in relief when she saw his familiar face. Tony.

"We could've arrested them. There was no need to kill them." Vision glanced around to the guards but didn't seem to be showing much remorse.

"Nothing's illegal in international waters." He muttered, burning through the bolt on the cell and flinging the door open.

The entire suit pulled back as the girl bolted into his arms. He didn't want to admit how much he had grown attached to the kids. They were fiery and passionate. Baby geniuses really and, once Tony got to know them as something beyond Sam's family, he was fiercely protective of them. "I'm so sorry, Kid." He murmured, his grip tight on her shaking form. "They'll pay, I promise." He glanced up into the cell and frowned, "Where's your brother?" He asked, tilting her head up a bit and noting how unresponsive her eyes were. She looked ragged, even now, she looked moments from passing out. "D-Don't kno-"

"Warning. Prisoner 4590 has escaped from sector 13. All hands on deck."

"He's in Sector 13." She corrected, earning a small eyeroll from Tony. There was the snark he had come to love.

"Let's go kid. Almost out of here." Tony kept her pressed to his side, he still had complete use of one, at least, of his arms and, even though Vision and Rhodey were close- and Ari knew Rhodey, Hell Loved Rhodey, he wasn't going to let her go.

They hit the last step in record time, it all clear because what they assume to be the other prisoner breach, and Tony carefully opened the door. It all happened incredibly too fast. There was a gunshot then Ari was completely gone from his side. Shit.

Hi My Loves! I hope you enjoy this Chapter, it was strangely easy to write. I'll be posting FCs for These characters on my Bio and blah. Gimme a reviews, they feed me!

Besos!


End file.
